


I want you to

by peachysins



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, In Public, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, jimin has a pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachysins/pseuds/peachysins
Summary: "I-I want you to e-eat me out", he finally says. And as Yoongi expected, Jimin blushes. His face has never turned so red. Yoongi coos, and he just loves the scene he's watching right now: Jimin blushed hard as fuck, begging for Yoongi's mouth.Or, Yoongi eats Jimin out under a table in public.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 239





	I want you to

"Da-Daddy, please", Jimin whispers, he clenches his thighs to get some pleasure, but it's not enough. 

"Tell me what you want, baby boy", Yoongi smiles at the pretty boy beside him. He's enjoying this. 

"N-No, it-it is embarassing", Jimin whimpers. 

"I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me. I don't read minds". With one hand Yoongi spreads Jimin's legs a little, so he can play with Jimin's pussy through his panties. He presses one finger over his clothed clit and Jimin covers his mouth with his hands so his moan is not heard by the people around them. Yoongi chuckles at that. "So, you're not telling me what you want, pretty?". 

"I-I...", Jimin hiccups. At this point he's sobbing. "Want you to-", he continues, but he can't just say it. It's too embarassing for him. And Yoongi knows what his boy wants, but he wants to heart it from his baby, to embarass him on purpose, because when Jimin is embarassed he blushes hard, and Yoongi loves his baby's flushed pink face. "I-I want you to...", Jimin tries to say. 

"Mmm?", Yoongi asks, encouraging his boy to speak. 

"I-I want you to e-eat me out", he finally says. And as Yoongi expected, Jimin blushes. His face has never turned so red. Yoongi coos, and he just loves the scene he's watching right now: Jimin blushed hard as fuck, begging for Yoongi's mouth. 

"It wans't that hard, was it, baby?", Yoongi says. 

"Please", Jimin starts pressing his thighs together again with Yoongi's hand between them to get some relief, looking at him with tears in the eyes and lips pouting. 

Yoongi bends down under the table and lifts Jimin's skirt, then licks slowly through his baby's panties. Jimin gasps. The elder puts Jimin's panties aside as much as he can and admires his boy's pussy.

"Such a pretty pussy", he whispers and kisses Jimin's pussy lips. The younger whimpers. 

"Daddy, ple-please, eat me out, please", he squirms. 

And Yoongi goes right at it, he licks between his baby's folds and hums at the taste. Then, he presses a loud, wet kiss over his vulva again, and with his index and ring fingers spreads his outer labia apart and sees his baby's cunt. 

"Fuck, it's so pretty, baby. Your pussy is so pretty". 

Yoongi is eating Jimin's pussy so well. The wet sounds that Yoongi makes by eating his baby's pussy fill the place, and people around them notice. They look at Jimin's direction and the boy hides his face because from embarassment. Besides, his pussy gets wetter. 

"Daddy, th-they are all staring at me", Jimin says shyly. 

And Yoongi smirks on Jimin's pussy. 

"You love people to know who you belong to, don't you?".

And Jimin can't help but whine from embarassment that his daddy knows that he loves being watched while getting his pussy eaten, and the fact of being watched itself. 

When Yoogi sucks on Jimin's clit as he fingers his hole, Jimin can't take it. He starts to grind into Yoongi's mouth.

"Fuck!".

Jimin squirts. Hard. Yoongi's face is all covered by it, but he doesn't care. He rises to the table and indeed, people are watching them. Yoongi smiles when he looks at his boy, who is all blushed and shy. 

"Let's go home, baby". Yoongi holds Jimin in his arms and carries him to the car. As they leave, Jimin hides his face in Yoongi's neck, and the elder just kisses his temple.


End file.
